The Sweetest Thing
by Bella8
Summary: My first romance fic.Its actually really good and i put alot of effort in. It proves that even the sweetest thing hurts, but as always love will find a way and ofcourse this fic is a happily ever-after.
1. The news

This is a fic i wrote on my own free will, i do not expect long reviews as i kno many people dont take the time of day to review but if you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it please review! I dont own ANY of the characters, diapointingly, but i do own this story so please no one take advantage of it. `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in the common room, warm tears rolling down her cheeks, she gazed into the fire and saw a reflection of a seventh year girl who had just thrown her life away. Her eyes filled with tears as she closed them tightly, wishing and hoping with all her heart that when she opened them everything would be back to normal. Hermione hated herself, she had done the most stupid thing imaginable and crushed her life as a hogwarts honour student, turning it upside down and inside out and destoying it in the worst possible way imaginable. She sobbed loudly, and unable to hold the pain in any longer she threw her head in her hands and cried, draining all the small bit of strength she had left in her.  
  
Harry Potter awoke to the cries of a girl in pain, not mortal pain, deeper,spiritual, and worse than any physical pain harry had heard of. He threw back the curtains of his four poster and patted down the cold wooden stairs, into the bright warm corridor. Harry saw a small curly haired girl curled up in a chair, holding her head in her hands, sobbing with painful sorrow. he crept quietly toward the chair and whispered into the dark "hemione, sweetheart, please tell me what is the matter"  
  
Hermione coughed, her tears spilling onto the hand harry had lifted to her cheak. "Harry you have to promise me, PROMISE, to leave, to get on with your life" she shouted "why hermione? whatever is the matter" he asked "I will tell you but you must leave as soon as im done" Hermione begun to remember back 2 months earlier on her 18th birthday...the night that had changed everything..... she had to remember exactly *how* it happened before explaining.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Harry Potter had been hermiones boyfriend for almost two years now, and this being her eighteenth birthday...something special seemed to be in order. Harry was going to take hermione to hogsmeade for a lunch out on her 18th birthday...the very special day of september the 16th. The innocent sweet virgin hermione made her way down the stairs in a very flowy pale pink dress looking much more like a pink-silk wearing angel then a teenage girl. The boy who lived took her small hand in his and beaming down on her planted a small kiss on her forhead.  
  
Everything went well and lunch ended at around 3:00 on the saturday afternoon. They made there way hand in hand through the grounds and went to sit by the lake. "you work in the most mysterious ways Harry Potter" she smiled "expecting something of you is always too hard as everyone knows it will be turned into an overwhelming tale that should be placed on the pages in a fairytale book" Harry smiled "And as for you miss granger...you deserve to be a princess in one of those tales, as your beauty stops at nothing". Giggling she held him close enough to feel his heart beating and she slowly began to kiss him.  
  
Running his fingers through her soft brown hair he asked this girl "did we just do what i think we did" she smiled "yes Mr. Potter i think we both just lost our v...." She was interrupted by the splashing of the squids tentacles...drenching them both and cuasing them to run back to the common room luaghing all the way. They reched the portrait and harry just manged to breathe the password "petal fog" before collapsing through the portrait hole...hermione following his steps and landing right ontop of him. "I will always love you hermione with every beat of my heart" he whisperd "And I you" Hermione returned"  
  
~~END FLASHBCK~~  
  
"Hermione??" harry questioned. "what..." she asked tearfully "what...whats wrong? Hermione please tell me WHAT IS WRONG" he began to panic, "IM PREGNANT DARN YOU HARRY POTTER!" she shouted barely able to breathe through her sobs "im pregnant okay harry? with your goddamn child" Harry placed his arm around her cradling her, not knowing what to say. He couldnt be a dad not yet, no he wasnt ready, even if it was with the one person he'd die for. "its okay sweetheart, its okay, we'll get through this, we will, we'll make it, together". Harry heald a sobbing hermione until she finally fell asleep in his comforting arms and harry, his head full of thoughts also began to drift into unconciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so??? did u like??? i know its a bit dramatic but my friend and i have this bet going, she thinks if i tried to write a romance story not one good review would come from it...so guys have a heart! think of harry and hermione and if u wanna hear more REVIEW! 


	2. MORE NEWS

CAPTER 2 IS UP! wow i love writing this story please R&R, thanx guys! ******************************  
  
Hermione was now 8 weeks pregnant and as a little bump began to slowly grow reality hit! she WAS pregnant and she WAS going to have a baby and the more she thought of it the more she began to like the idea. At first she was scared about how she was going to do schoolwork, then she learnt from dumbledore that it was fine if she attended classes until month 8 but Harry wasnt happy, he was concerned for her health and ofcourse the babys so she would now attend class only until month 6. Yes pregnancy did have the negatives, the horrible morning sickness, being unable to get comfotable at night, especially now she shared a bed with the father of her child and she was also dreading facing the slytherins on the first day after christmas break.  
  
But for now hermione enjoyed the days before she got too big, and the mood swings became unbearable. "I'm fat" she moaned one cold day as they sat by the fire, "no your not" replied harry" ron smirked "she is SO" replied ron "wait'll she gets around six months harry, the you'll be complainin' you gotta share a bed mate!" hermione rolled her eyes and threw her book at ron, which merely missed his head. "ouch" ron cried "i didnt even hit you" she said, smirking "yeh but it woulda been "OUCH" if u did" he laughed. Harry just rolled his eyes, sinking back into the chair with his arm around the mother of his child.  
  
Hermione awoke the next day feeling so sick she was afraid to get out of bed "hunny..." she groaned to a still sleeping harry, "i need a bucket, i cant get up" harry got up and raced down to get a bucket and was followed by ron back up the stairs. "youch, you dont look to good mione" he said watching harry hand her the bucket, which hermione started being violently sick in "obviously she doesnt FEEL herself either ron" harry said seriously, "come on" he said, "we'll make you a coffee 'Mione" he added. "men" ron said rolling his eyes and he left to the sound of hermione laughing and trying to say "you are one!"  
  
Hermione was now almost ten weeks pregnant, and as feared, she had to face the slytherins just 1 night away. "Harry, ron do you think you could push me in the lake to save me facing them" she asked sadly "sure" said ron "why not". Harry gave him a testing look, so he had to say something nice "look Mione we both love you and will both be there to hold your hand so just dont worry, ok?" hermione smiled "thanks ron" she whispered and she walked up and hugged him. "Wheres mine" asked harry slyly "well you get more than just a hug" she said, and with that she leaned down and kised harry softly on the lips, "Eugh" commented ron "i think I need a bucket now!".  
  
Just then an owl Flitted down and landed on the table beside them, Harry untied the note and as he read it his smile spread from ear to ear. "MIONE GUESS WHAT" he laughed "we get to see the baby for the first time tomorrow, its your first ultrasound", "wow thats so great, maybe theyll be able to find out why im so fat the eh??" ron smiled "you are a bit bigger than alot arent you mione". "Ron will you come?" she asked "I'd like to, but i think ill leave it to you too eh?" he replied.  
  
Harry and hermione walked into dumbledores office, hand in hand the next morning, where amdam pomfrey had a bed waiting for hermione to lie on. "lie down here, thats a girl" hermione climbed onto the bed, hand still in harrys and lay waiting for madam pomfrey. When the midwife finally came back in she had some sort of a weird wand it was thick and curved at the bottom. "Hermione dear, this wont hurt a bit" madam pomfrey placed the wand to hermiones stomach and out of it shot the figure "6" "six??" questioned madam pomfrey "hermione why are you so big, your only six weeks?" she said "no, im ten i assure you" replied hermione "well lets do the ultrasound, shall we??" she once again pressed the wand to her stomach clicking a small button. Madam pomfrey left the room and ten minutes later came back in looking stunned. "I have some wonderful news hermione, your having triplets!"  
  
Hermiones smile faltered but harrys just grew bigger, "triplets?? oh wow thats great, can we know the sex???" he asked, hermione saw how happy he was and it immediately made her feel so warm inside. "Yes mr Potter the sex of your children is......................  
  
****************************************  
  
HAHAHHAHA Cliffhanger!wow triplets big shock huh! explains why i kept talkin bout mione being fat *hehehe* well if u really wanna know what the sex of the babys are and what happens with the slytherins review ppl! I SAY REVIEW! lol 


	3. The beginning of HELL

OK peeple listen herie, this chapter is called !THE START OF HELL! just because thats what it is ok so give it a read and tell me wat u think meaning REVIEW...luv ya...Bella. ***********************************************  
  
"The sexes of your babys are...." continued pomfrey "2 male and a female, congratulations Miss Granger and you to Mr. Potter". They got out of the room and Hermione suddenly broke down, "Triplets! TRIPLETS!" she screamed "what kind of hell IS THIS! I couldnt handle 1 baby let alone bloody 3 for gods sakes harry WHY did you do this to me WHY!" With that hermione ran straight down the corridor, harry on her feet. "Hermione" he screamed, he could feel his heart breaking as he talked and he felt that oh so familiar burning pain in the corner of his eyes "MIONE I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY BEAT OF MY HEART, AND SOME THINGS YOU CANT PREVENT, MIONE EVERYTHING HAS A REASON AND SO DOES THIS!" he stoped, he was finally out of breath, and now it was his turn to cry, he sat on the stairs and hung his head down, weaping in silent sorrow.  
  
Hermione slowed down as soon as she heard a familiar redheads voice shouting "stop running Mione, whats wrong?? You'll hurt your Baby panicking like that!" Ron was holding her shoulders and talking seriously to the sobbing 18 year old. "I dont care if i hurt it i dont CARE" she shouted in between breaths, tears streaming down her flushed face "and theres not 1 theres bloody 3 of the little horrors, its a nightmare ron and harrys so happy!" she was now struggling to talk with no breath left from both running and crying, Ron huged her "Hermione you need to tell your parents and find harry, you need him hermione okay?" he said she nodded and started to backtrack the way she came.  
  
She found harry sitting on the stairs, tears still streaming down his usually playfull and livey face. "Harry im so sorry" she whispered "and i know its not your fault, you have been so good its just these damn hormones" she smiled, and it was returned by harry. Hermione took his hand "come on" she said "we must tell mummy and Daddy im sure theyll be thrilled" Hermione was just saying this, she actually felt sick in the stomach with fear of what her parents might say. They wrote the letter to her parents over morning tea and finally it was time to face her fears as she made her way to dreaded potions class.  
  
Harry gripped her hand and kissed her forhead before leaving the common room, its okay he whispered. Hermione had a tight sweater on that easily showed how big she was getting but harry said to wear it with pride and not to hide in shame. Hermione already looked like she was in the middle stage of her third month afterall 3 babies took up alot more room than one, and she always did have a tiny figure so she looked extra big. "here we go" harry said breathing in, as they turned the corner to face a large group of slytherins who looked much more like a pack of drooling hiyenas to Hermione. "Hey look everyone" shouted Pansy "Granger got fat" at this comment draco immediately turned his head to look. "ha" he laughed "fat alright but why is her *fat* positioned so low...oh wait this is good...your not...your not PREGNANT are you granger??" questioned draco sneering  
  
"well Draco if you had any brains or even a set of BALLS you would have figured out that yes i AM eight weeks pregnant" she finished with a whitty smile. Draco stared at her in shock "how come your so bloody big then eh??" he asked "well triplets are a bit bigger then just one baby arent they draco??" said Hermione smartly "Your...your pregnant with triplet to that scarheaded twit" he snorted "YES i told you i was didnt I???" she returned "Oh my God Grangers pregnant to potter, whats going to happen next???" "snapes coming" qouted pansy, and with that they all shut up. "My gosh granger you ARE packing on the kilos arent you just??" laughed snape "no sir, shes pregnant to scarhead" draco scoffed, snape just glared at them before opening the door.  
  
Hermione sat uncomfortably next to harry for the whole lesson, her swollen belly still hadnt quite recovered the shock of that cold wand thing and she felt quite ill and achey.  
  
**************************************************   
  
Hermione was now 3 months pregnant and too celebrate it harry took a photo of her belly. she was very full now and she couldnt get comfortable in bed if she tried. She recieved new clothes via owl, which included very tight sweaters, elastic pants and als some more comfortable shoes as her feet began to swell, it had been decided hermione would name one of the boys and the other would be named Cedric-james after cedric and ofcourse harrys father. Now unlike the slytherins the gryffindors were very supportive and parvati and lavender thought it was just wonderful, oh how they envied hermione but hermione told them of the negatives so they werent so keen. Ginny was smitten on the idea of being goddmum to 3 babys only being 16 years old and well harry just couldnt wipe the smile off his face......that was until..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH HOW I LOVE CLIFFHANGER *smiles evily* heheheheh...review if ya wanna here it, im gunna take this story all the way to the birth if u guys review enough! luv ya heaps...bella Xoxxxxxxxxo 


	4. Hermione gets big

OKAY! i'll stop with the cliffies, happy? well im not! i cant keep writin this man it gets me too hyped up! okay sorry if this chappys a lil different, but dont hold it against me, still R/R please, well the babys are 2 boys and a girl i have names picked out and everything if u wanna know more of the story or if ya wanna write a multiple authory story wiv me (ID LOVE TO WRITE WIV YAS) email me k the address is bellarox2002@hotmail.com ...... luv ya guys XoXo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione groaned, she was only 5 months along and her stomach was already as big as a full term mother-to-bes, due to this she had to now continue classes in the common room with harry and ron. She looked tired, and she definately felt it, she was now wearing baggy sweaters and Very stretchy pants and socks covered her achey swollen feet. Hermione waddled over to the cupboard "HARRY!" she screamed "what, mione whats wrong" he panicked "whered you put my chocolate" she asked, pouting teasingly. Harry clutched his chest, "its in the fridge Mione" he laughed. Hermione grabbed her chocolate and waddled back over to her book, she stood with her hands on her hips (as pregnant people often do) munching chocolate and reding a book.  
  
"oh wow" hermione giggled "harry come here, quicky!" harry tucked his pencil behind his ear and pushed his glasses onto his head before making his way over to hermione. "Put your hand here, come one, dont be scared" she luaghed "Harry heald his hand on her stomach, oh wow Mione its kicking, thats sooo cute!". There was a tapping on the door "something had to spoil the mood" hermione said rolling her eyes" she walked awkwardly toward the door to find nothing but a red envelope....oh oh...this cant be good, hermione said to herself. "Harrrryyyyyy" hermione wailed "uh uh uh..a ummm howler harry watta we do??" harry cringed "open it i guess" he replied. "block your ears babys this aint gunna be preeeeety" she warned before opening the howler. The whole room exploded with the noise of a screaming mrs. Granger, "HOW DARE YOU GET PREGNANT YOU RETARDED CHILD HAVE I NOT TOUGHT YOU CIVIL LIVING OR DO U NEED TO BE TAUGHT! I AM RINGING AN ADOPTION AGENCY AND THOSE LITTLE PRATS ARE GOING RIGHT WHERE THEY BELONG, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR THOSE HORRID CHILDREN AGAIN!"  
  
"ooooooooookay" Hemrione questioned "that was a bit of a shock, but who says we need her anyways???" she said shortly "Every little thing that you do, im soo in love with you and it just keeps gettin better, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever, evry little thing that you do, Baby im amzed by you" Harry sung while unbuttoning Hermiones shirt, and hermione didnt stop as she wanted it as much as he did, she tugged furiously on his belt finally getting it undone and they both headed upstairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"wow" said Harry, "that was certainly different" Hermione smiled and yawned "well yeah i am pregnant!" she laughed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hermione was 8mths now and Harry swore she was as big as hogwarts, it had been decided she would give birth naturally to all 3 of her babies and that she would stay at hogwarts, still in the gryffindor tower until the end of term which was only 2 mths away  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
OKAY OKAY OKAY! im reallllly sorry this chapters short its just im gettin bored wiv this fic and ive just been bitten my a plot bunny, meaning im desperately trying to finish this so i can start on my new fic which will be completely hilarious! So thanks for R/R guys but this fics reviews just aint been keepin pace so ill do the births next chapter and then the fic will end, SORRY! luv ya...bella XoXo 


End file.
